Nuit HPF - Décembre 2016
by Nevilli
Summary: Mes productions de la dernière nuit en date. Au programme : un jeune homme pris de court par une proposition inespérée, une jeune préfète qui ne se laisse pas faire, deux amants maudits qui se retrouvent enfin après l'enfer, l'envol courageux d'un animagus faucon, une maman comblée de bonheur, un jeune concierge entouré de mystère, et une chanson d'espoir par le Choixpeau Magique.
1. Complication inattendue

**Note** : OS issu du premier thème des Nuits HPF du mois de décembre 2016. Je les ai faites avec Ty S. Brekke et Kara Lee-corn Smith. Si vous les travaillez au corps, elles vous présenteront peut-être leurs textes de cette édition ^^. Celui-ci se veut humoristique, mais comme c'est le premier de la série et que j'ai débarqué un peu au milieu de l'heure, il se peut qu'il soit un peu bancale. Lorsque je l'ai publié sur le forum HPF, les filles qui faisaient la Nuit avec moi l'ont plutôt apprécié. J'espère que ce sera votre cas.

 **Disclaimer** : James Potter et Lily Evans appretiennent à l'excellente JK Rowling. La stupidité de James m'a été inspirée par Chupeechan, dans son chef d'oeuvre intermagielactique : Verum Tempore. Le reste est de moi ^^

 **Crédit image** : Capture écran du film "Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers", représentant Lily et James heureux.

* * *

Titre : Complication inattendue  
Thème : Refroidir  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots : 424  
Personnages : James Potter, Lily Evans  
Rating : Tous publics

* * *

Ses lèvres tremblaient, formant des mots qu'il ne pouvait prononcer. Ses yeux brun clair pétillaient derrière leurs lunettes rayées. Même le bout de son long nez remuait d'excitation alors que ses narines humaient le doux parfum de lilas blanc qui s'élevait de cette créature magnifique.

James Potter n'en revenait pas : Lily Evans avait accepté un rendez-vous galant ! Pour la troisième fois consécutive ! Par Merlin ! Il s'était d'abord dit qu'il serait incapable de mesurer la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir contempler sa déesse aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait. Mais cela s'était avéré complètement faux finalement. Elle était devant lui, elle lui souriait avec ce petit air malicieux qui le faisait tant fondre. Elle riait à ses blagues. Oui ! Même aux plus stupides ! Quoique… en y réfléchissant bien, il ne connaissait pas de blague intelligente. Bref, quoi qu'il en fût, James Potter était aux anges. Lily Evans sortait avec lui depuis près de trois semaines. Approximativement vingt jours, sept heures, vingt-huit minutes et cinquante-et-une secondes. Approximativement...

Bien sûr qu'il mesurait sa chance. Bien sûr que, chaque minute de ce temps – approximatif, rappelons-le – il remerciait Merlin, Morgane, Viviane et tout autre sorcier mort depuis longtemps et dont il se moquait bien en cet instant précis. Car Lily Evans était avec lui. Elle était sienne. C'était officiellement sa petite amie. Ces mains, il pouvait enfin les caresser sans se les prendre en pleine figure. Ces yeux, il pouvait enfin s'y plonger sans craindre de subir le regard foudroyant de la belle rousse. Ces lèvres, il avait même pu les embrasser. Douze fois ! Dont trois avec la langue ! Oui, James Potter mesurait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir été choisi comme partenaire de vie par cette sublime créature. Et ce, presque sans insister. Presque…

Il savourait tellement cet instant enchanté par Merlin qu'il en oubliait même d'écouter sa dulcinée. Jusqu'à ce que certains mots parvinssent à ses oreilles :  
\- …aller plus loin ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se figea. Ses yeux perdirent leur regard rêveur et s'emplirent d'une peur sans nom. Ses muscles se tendirent tandis qu'il se remit à trembler. De terreur, cette fois…

Aller plus loin, avait-elle dit ? Mais où ? Mais comment ? Et quand ? Cela voulait-il dire… Du sekse ? Tout d'un coup, James eut l'impression de se prendre une douche glacée sur le coin du manche à balai. S'il avait bien compris ce qu'avait dit sa petite-amie, il était dans le pétrin…  
Car il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre !


	2. Dans le mille

**Note** : voici le deuxième texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit de Décembre. J'étais un peu plus inspiré pour celui-là. Adeptes du Fremione, vous êtes autorisées à rêver d'une suite agréable pour ces deux-là si le cœur vous en dit. ^^ (non **BrownieJune** , tu n'est pas du tout visée xD)

 **Disclaimer** : Hermione Granger, Fred et George Weasley sont des personnages issus de l'imagination de JK Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

 **Crédits image** : Capture image du film "Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu", représentant Fred Weasley qui embête Hermione.

* * *

Titre : Dans le mille  
Thème : Cacahuète  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots : 873  
Personnages : Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger  
Rating : Tous publics

* * *

Ce n'était plus possible ! Ces deux là ne respectaient vraiment rien. Ils étaient allés beaucoup trop loin, cette fois ! Cela ne pouvait plus durer ! Redressant les manches de sa longue robe noire, la jeune Préfète de cinquième se saisit de sa baguette magique et se rua en direction de ces deux incontrôlables énergumènes.  
Quiconque aurait vu Hermione Granger débouler ainsi en sa direction, avec un tel regard furieux, aurait pris ses brindilles à son manche et se serait envolé bien vite. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Fred Weasley. Car comme l'avait si justement pensé la jeune fille quelques secondes plus tôt : il ne respectait rien, car il n'avait peur de rien.

\- Salut Hermione ! lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire alors que cette dernière se plantait devant lui l'air furibond. Quel bon vent t'amène ?  
\- UN VENT MAUVAIS ! ESPECE DE SCROUT MAL LÊCHÉ ! TU VAS TOUT DE SUITE LUI FAIRE REPRENDRE SON APPARENCE ORIGINELLE !  
Totalement insensible à la fureur de l'impressionnante jeune fille, Fred suivit du regard le point qu'elle montrait. Feignant un sursaut, il parut se rendre compte subitement de la présence de l'énorme sac rempli de fumier de Dragon qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Au grand dam d'Hermione, il continua de feindre l'innocente avec ce stupide air d'incompréhension qu'il arborait à chaque fois.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Hermione ? Ce n'est qu'un simple sac de fumier. George et moi, on comptait s'en servir pour faire pousser des Arachides Hallucinogènes. Elles nous seront d'une grande aide pour la création de nos Boîtes à F…  
\- ASSEZ AVEC VOS STUPIDES BOÎTES À FLEMME ! s'égosilla Hermione, perdant le peu de sang froid qui lui restait. Je sais très bien que c'est Zacharias Smith ! Rendez-lui son apparence où vous aurez affaire à moi !  
Surpris, Fred jeta un coup d'œil à George, son jumeau qui, curieusement, n'avait rien dit jusque-là.  
\- Elle a du flair, reconnut celui-ci. Mais quand on y réfléchit bien, dans cette forme comme dans l'autre, il doit avoir la même odeur.

Autour d'eux, de nombreux Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire. Peu étaient les élèves de la Maison Rouge et Or qui avaient pardonné à Smith la victoire éclatante que son équipe avait remportée sur celle des Lions. Mais loin d'amuser Hermione, cette réaction l'incita encore plus à assurer ses devoirs de Préfète.  
\- Fred, je te préviens, si tu ne lui rends pas sa forme, je…  
\- Tu quoi ? l'interrompit George. Tu vas écrire à notre mère ? Encore cette rengaine ?

Une nouvelle fois, toute l'assemblée autour d'eux éclata d'un grand rire. Les sourcils froncés, Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle avait saisi que la même menace proférée en boucle ne marcherait pas indéfiniment. Alors il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses…  
\- Pas besoin d'écrire à votre mère ! Je peux bien m'occuper de vous toute seule ! leur assura-t-elle d'un air buté.

Alors que George recula d'un pas en observant l'air inquiet la baguette dressée d'Hermione, Fred émit un petit ricanement sonore…  
\- Tu oserais lever la main sur nous, petite préfète ? lui dit-il alors d'un horrible ton supérieur. Tu oserais utiliser la magie en plein couloir ? Tu sais pourtant que l'alinéa B du troisième paragraphe de l'article cinquante-neuf du règlement intérieur l'interdit formellement…  
Le jeune Weasley avait fait mouche, il le savait. Alors même qu'Hermione baissait sa baguette en marmonnant timidement qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'alinéa C, Fred sut qu'il avait gagné. Il était si fier de lui qu'il ne vit pas le coup partir…

\- Bam !  
\- Arrrrgh !  
\- Fred !

En l'espace de quelques centièmes de seconde, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans ce couloir bondé du septième étage changea du tout au tout. Les rires et quolibets à l'encontre d'Hermione se changèrent en hoquets de surprise et exclamations horrifiées. Les sourires railleurs et les regards gourmands disparurent aussitôt pour laisser place à des bouches-bée et des écarquillements de paupières. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, la timide préfète avait remonté sa robe de classe, décoché un violent coup de pied à l'entrejambe de Fred Weasley, et redonné sa forme initiale à cet idiot de Zacharias Smith, lequel semblait aussi abasourdi que les autres par la tournure des événements.

En fait, le seul qui bougeait encore, dans cette scène figée, c'était Fred Weasley. Les dents serrées, les yeux fermés, les mains crispées sur son entrejambe douloureuse, le plus hardi des jumeaux Weasley se tortillait de douleur, à même le sol. Recroquevillé en position fœtale, il eut toutes les peines du monde à articuler les mots suivants :  
\- Saleté de Harpie ! Elle m'a brisé le double-vif-d'or !

S'autorisant enfin un sourire, Hermione fit volte-face pour aller rejoindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Cette dernière, tout aussi impressionnée par la surprenante fougue de la jeune fille, lui ouvrit le passage sans même demander le mot de passe.  
Mais avant de disparaître par le trou derrière le tableau, la fière préfète se retourna et regarda Fred dans les yeux.  
\- Chez les moldus, on appelle ça des cacahuètes ! lui lança-t-elle avant de s'éclipser pour de bon.


	3. Dernier arrêt à King's Cross

**Note** : Avis aux amatrices de guimauve, cet OS est pour vous. Cœur jaune sur votre vie !

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley sont la propriété de la déesse de l'aventure et du rêve : j'ai nommé JK Rowling. Je lui suis d'ailleurs extrêmement reconnaissant de donner l'autorisation à ses fans de jouer avec ses propres personnages.

 **Crédits images** : Harry sur le quai du Poudlard Express, capture écran du film "Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé".

* * *

Titre : Dernier arrêt à King's Cross  
Thème : Souvenir et l'image  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots : 550  
Personnages : Harry  
Rating : Tous publics

* * *

Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé devoir revenir si vite sur l'antique quai de gare. En fait, il avait très souvent imaginé ne plus pouvoir aller nulle part après son combat contre Voldemort. Mais pourtant il avait survécu, et avec lui les gens qu'il aimait. Enfin, pour la plupart, rectifia-t-il pour lui-même tandis qu'une douloureuse boule dans la gorge lui remémorait les horribles pertes qu'il avait subies…

Fermant les yeux sous la douleur, le Survivant revit alors les visages radieux de Fred, Tonks, Sirius, Maugrey, Lupin, et même le petit Colin Crivey qui ne cessait de lui courir dans les pattes lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Refoulant les larmes qui lui perlaient au coin des paupières, il s'efforça de chasser ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Celui où Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin l'avaient escorté jusqu'à la partie moldue de King's Cross, pour s'assurer que l'oncle Vernon ne profiterait pas de la mort de Sirius pour recommencer à maltraiter son neveu. Celui où Sirius l'avait accompagné sous forme de chien, sur ce même quai de gare, et lui avait dit au-revoir en posant ses deux pattes sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il y avait aussi ce moment où Fred Weasley avait promis un siège de toilette à sa petite sœur, juste avant que le train ne disparaisse au loin.

Ignorant la douleur qui lui perforait la poitrine, Harry rouvrit des yeux remplis de larmes. Il s'empressa de les sécher. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le voit pleurer. Il s'était déplacé spécialement pour l'accueillir en personne, pour être le premier à la voir descendre du train et devenir ainsi une jeune sorcière accomplie. Il avait fait le chemin depuis Godric's Hollow pendant un de ses rares congés pour lui témoigner tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il comptait reconstruire avec elle ce qu'ils avaient dû laisser en suspend pendant la guerre.

En aucun cas il ne devait gâcher ce précieux moment avec des larmes de chagrin. Il devait rester fort pour elle, tout comme elle avait toujours été forte pour lui. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, la portière du wagon n°4 fut la première à s'ouvrir. En voyant cette chaussure élimée, précédée d'une cheville souple et musclée, constellée de tâches de rousseur, en sortir, Harry sut que c'était elle.

Ginny, sa destinée, sa vie, son âme sœur. Sans attendre, il s'élança dans sa direction, les bras grands ouverts. Dès qu'elle le vit, son sourire illumina son visage, et elle posa ses valises pour se ruer vers lui à son tour. Ses cheveux flamboyants scintillaient à la lueur du soleil couchant. Leur parfum fleuri, que Harry retrouvait aussi dans l'Amortentia, vint lui chatouiller délicieusement les narines tandis qu'elle l'étreignait de toute sa force de poursuiveuse. Puis, incapable de se contenir, elle le souleva du sol et le fit tournoyer à en perdre haleine, sous les regards ahuris des passants, lesquels ne s'attendaient aucunement à constater une telle attitude de la part de deux grands héros de guerre.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en eut cure. Ils se retrouvaient enfin après un an de séparation. Elle avait enfin fini sa dernière année à Poudlard, il avait enfin décroché le concours d'entrée à l'Académie des Aurors. Alors s'ils pouvaient empêcher les souvenirs douloureux qu'ils avaient en commun leur gâcher ce précieux moment, la désapprobation de quelques passants coincés était bien le cadet de leurs soucis


	4. Un nouveau départ

**Note** : Attention ! Cet OS est un missing moment de ma Fanfic "Le Cycle d'Ohenfeld". Il se situe à peu près entre le tome 6 et le tome 7, qui ne sont pas encore écrits. De ce fait, les événements qui y sont dépeints risquent bien de vous spoiler l'histoire si vous êtes désireux de la lire jusqu'au bout.

 **Disclaimer** : Scorpius Malefoy, Rose Weasley, Poudlard et le monde de la magie tel qu'il est présenté ici appartiennent à l'inoubliable créatrice qu'est JK Rowling. En revanche, le reste des personnages présent ou cités dans cet OS sont issue de mon imaginaire personnel.

 **Crédits image** : euh... aucune idée. J'ai juste tapé actrice rousse à lunettes sur google images. =/ Mais si vous avez le nom de cette jeune femme, je vous invite à me le donner pour que je puisse la créditer. Merci ^^.

* * *

Titre : Un nouveau départ  
Thème : Abandon et l'image  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots : 595  
Personnages : Hester O'Brian (OC)  
Rating : Tous publics

* * *

Elle avait fini par cesser de pleurer. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que pleurer ne servait à rien le plus souvent. Voici pourquoi la plupart du temps, elle se transformait en faucon pèlerin, car les faucons ne pleurent pas…  
Et ainsi, pourvue d'un bec et d'une paire d'ailes brune, la jeune Serdaigle pouvait planer le long des côtes d'Irlande, sans se soucier des malheurs qui l'attendraient ici-bas. Les courants d'air chaud se prenaient dans ses plumes, la faisaient s'élever plus haut encore, lui permettant de chatouiller les nuits. Les reflets du soleil d'été scintillaient sur les ondulations des vagues de la Mer d'Irlande, lesquelles s'abandonnaient sans retenue contre les solides falaises de la côte Est.

Comme elle l'avait si souvent fait deux ans auparavant, Hester se servait de ses capacités d'Animagus pour oublier tous ses tracas et apprécier la vie comme elle venait. Certes Milo l'avait quittée. Certes ni lui, ni elle n'avaient pu supporter les insurmontables obstacles qui s'étaient érigés sur leur route romantique. Certes le garçon qu'elle avait brièvement aimé avant Milo coulait désormais le parfait amour avec la pire garce de l'école, qu'il avait réussi à métamorphoser en maman modèle et en amie fidèle. Mais pour autant, Hester se refusait à abandonner.  
Elle continuerait à vivre, à croire, à aimer, à souffrir, à espérer de jours meilleurs, comme cela avait été si souvent le cas ces deux dernières années. Elle se reconstruirait, elle passerait outre ses malheurs et ne sombrerait pas une nouvelle fois dans la déprime. Car elle était forte désormais. Grâce au professeur Rose Weasley, elle avait réussi à percer le secret de Animagi, et à en devenir une elle-même. Suite aux entrainements particulièrement éprouvants de Scorpius Malefoy, le terrible sorcier qui enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle était à présent capable de fermer son esprit et de produire des Patronus si puissants que plus jamais le malheur ne pourrait l'envahir. Et enfin, en combattant Scarlett, elle était devenue une farouche guerrière qui n'abandonnerait jamais le combat.

Alors sérieusement, en y réfléchissant bien, pourquoi se serait-elle offusquée d'avoir été abandonnée par un petit-ami qu'elle n'arrivait plus à aimer comme avant ? Hester prit donc une décision. Elle fondit en piqué vers le point le plus haut de la falaise, et reprit sa forme humaine quelques secondes avant d'atterrir. Retrouvant son équilibre tant bien que mal, elle stoppa sa course à quelques pas du bord. Puis elle ouvrit les bras en grand, comme pour accueillir les rafales de vent qui la rafraîchissaient délicieusement.  
Elle avait été abandonnée très jeune par un père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle avait ensuite aimé un jeune loup-garou qui l'avait repoussé en découvrant sa lycanthropie sur le tard. Plus tard, elle avait résisté aux avances dudit loup qui souhaitait la reconquérir, et avait commencé à sortir avec le garçon de ses rêves, juste avant qu'il se fasse piquer par une Manticore au venin inconnu et finisse par tomber dans le coma pendant un an. Entre temps elle avait dû subir plus d'assauts et connaître plus d'horreurs que n'importe quel sorcier centenaire. Et quand, enfin, elle pensait retrouver le bonheur à la sortie du coma du garçon de ses rêves, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'aimer comme avant.

Ainsi, alors qu'elle se trouvait face au vent, inspirant l'air à grandes bouffées, Hester se dit que le malheur et la tristesse n'avaient que trop souvent frappé à sa porte. Il était temps, à présent, de s'abandonner au bonheur et à la plénitude que sa vie de sorcière Animagus pouvait lui apporter.


	5. Je suis heureuse

**Note** : Amatrices de guimauve, restez là ! Ne partez pas tout de suite, celui-là aussi n'est rien que pour vous !

 **Disclaimer** : Luna Lovegood, Rolf Scamander et leurs enfants sont des personnages directement issus de l'univers de JK Rowling. Je les ai juste utilisés pour illustrer ce joli moment. Le concept en lui-même m'a été inspiré par une de mes plus proches amies (qui se reconnaîtra si elle passe par ici ^^) lorsqu'elle m'a révélé que de son mari, sa fille ou sa chienne, elle était bien incapable de déterminer qui ronflait le plus fort... xD

 **Crédits image** : Instagram d'Evanna Lynch.

* * *

Titre : Je suis heureuse  
Thème : Ronronner  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots : 412  
Personnages : Luna Lovegood  
Rating : Tous publics

* * *

Luna était heureuse. Comment le savait-elle ? C'est très simple, elle souriait. Tout le temps, sans s'arrêter, sans se forcer. En fait, en y repensant bien, la jeune tête en l'air se rendit compte que dans sa vie, elle avait presque toujours été heureuse. Même à la mort de sa mère, elle n'avait pas pleuré longtemps. La peine et le chagrin qu'elle avait ressentis s'était vite dissipés. Après tout, Papa était encore là, lui, se disait-elle avec le sourire.

Oui, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Luna avait pratiquement toujours été heureuse. Et chaque jour qui passait, elle n'imaginait pas l'être davantage. Pourtant, son enfance parfaite avec ses deux parents avait été suivie par une adolescence épanouie avec un père aimant et des amis fidèles. Puis après son passage à Poudlard, elle avait trouvé sa voie en suivant des études de Naturaliste au cours desquelles elle avait découvert plus de merveilles que son esprit éveillé n'aurait pu l'espérer.

Alors, de fil en aiguille, de sortilège en enchantement, Luna s'était demandée si son bonheur cesserait un jour de croître, ou s'il était voué à perdurer éternellement. Tandis qu'elle lisait un fantastique ouvrage sur les plus récents témoignages d'apparition de Ronflack Cornu dans la région d'Helsinki, elle se remémora alors une phrase que lui avait dite sa mère, peu de temps avant sa mort.

« Le bonheur est une question de choix, ma Luna. Tu ne le trouveras jamais si tu le cherches partout. Tu l'obtiendras simplement en l'accueillant comme un ami. »

A ce souvenir, la jeune femme eut un sourire. Elle adorait sa Maman, et ce n'était certainement pas sa mort précoce qui allait signifier sa disparition du monde magique. Tout comme sa mort à elle ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer d'exister par la suite, se dit Luna en frottant d'un air distrait son joli ventre arrondi. Avec un élan de nostalgie, elle se souvint alors de sa réponse à elle, alors toute jeunette à l'époque.

« Mais quand il est là, comment fait-on pour le savoir ? ».

La réponse à cette question, jamais cette future jeune maman ne l'oublierait. Et surtout pas en cet instant où elle avait la preuve d'être enfin arrivée au comble du bonheur. Aujourd'hui, elle avait un mari aimant qui somnolait à côté, deux petits êtres qui sommeillaient en elle, un fléreur pelotonné sur ses genoux et un super bouquin dans les mains. Et aujourd'hui, elle était bien incapable de distinguer qui, des cinq, ronronnait le plus fort…


	6. Sous l'emprise du Démon

**Note** : Avant-dernier thème de la nuit de Décembre. Je tiens à préciser que les organisatrices (que j'embrasse affectueusement) nous ont pondu le thème esclave à 2h du mat'. Donc je décline toute responsabilité pour le rating plus élevé.

 **Disclaimer** : Poudlard, son directeur, son concierge et ses élèves sont issu de l'univers de JK Rowling. En revanche, cette situation est de moi, elle m'a été inspirée par un OS récompense que j'ai moi-même écrit (celui sur Molly). Si vous voulez comprendre la raison de ma théorie sur Apollon Picott, je vous invite à aller lire les notes de fin de cet OS.

 **Crédit Image** : Kellan Lutz, lors d'un photoshoot.

* * *

Titre : Sous l'emprise du démon  
Thème : Esclave  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots : 453  
Personnages : Apollon Picott  
Rating : +14

* * *

De l'avis général, Apollon Picott était le personnage le plus détestable que Poudlard ait jamais compté. Même les fantômes et les portraits de sorciers célèbres, qui peuplaient le château depuis de nombreux siècles, s'accordaient à dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de concierge plus sadique, plus implacable ni plus intraitable que cet odieux personnage. Faisant preuve d'une sévérité sans égale, grand adepte de la torture mentale et des châtiments corporels exemplaires, ce sombre sorcier faisait régner la terreur parmi les élèves de l'École de Magie.

Même du côté des professeurs, on cherchait souvent à éviter son regard et même sa présence tout court. Certains disaient même que le directeur en personne n'osait pas se confronter à ce dangereux psychomage qui excellait en légillimancie. Cette affirmation était probablement fausse, car personne de normalement constitué n'aurait pu songer à imaginer le Grand Albus Dumbledore, tombeur du Terrible Gellert Grindelwald, subir la loi d'un simple concierge.

Et pourtant, malgré une évidente aversion pour toute forme de violence, jamais le vénérable directeur n'avait levé le petit doigt pour empêcher le dangereux Picott de lever la main sur ses précieux élèves. Que pouvait bien détenir ce dernier sur le Grand directeur, pour que celui-ci ne pût rien faire ? Personne ne le savait. Toujours est-il que si le dénommé Apollon portait merveilleusement bien son prénom du point de vue de son physique, avec sa magnifique chevelure blonde et souple et ses grands yeux bleus aux longs cils, il possédait un tempérament encore plus pervers que le plus terrifiant des sorciers de l'Olympe.

Si au départ, les jeunes sorcières en fleur avaient été toutes excitées à l'idée d'être surveillées par un tel spécimen de beauté masculine, la plupart avait vite déchanté en recevant le premier coup de fouet. Même les garçons, au départ, ressentaient cette attirance malsaine qui semblait entourer ce dangereux personnage. Et lorsqu'ils se faisaient prendre la main dans le sac, ils perdaient eux aussi toute considération pour cet homme auquel ils auraient tant voulu ressembler de prime abord.

Finalement, au bout de quelques années passées entre les murs du château de Poudlard, tous finissaient par distinguer la terrible laideur d'âme que masquait le beau visage d'Apollon Picott.

Tous ? Non, pas vraiment. Car soyons lucides, si on lui avait permis de rester longtemps à son poste et d'y traumatiser les élèves en toute impunité, cela voulait clairement dire qu'il existait à Poudlard quelqu'un qui le protégeait. Quelqu'un qui, malgré tous ses défauts, appréciait cet homme et savait trouver des excuses à son comportement inexcusable. Quelqu'un qui aimait peut-être les jeunes hommes blonds au regard azur. Quelqu'un qui, tout simplement, était aussi un adepte des châtiments corporels, mais en tant que receveur.

Une telle personne pouvait-elle exister à Poudlard ?


	7. Dernière mise en garde

**Note** : Dernier thème de la Nuit de Décembre. Étant habitué à la rédaction de chansons du Choixpeau (je dois en avoir huit à mon actif maintenant), cela n'a pas été difficile de trouver quoi écrire. Cependant, après 5 heures d'écriture non-stop, j'avoue que ce n'était pas super aisé de trouver des rimes à 3h du mat'. Du coup, pour celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps sur FF, cette chanson risque de vous décevoir quelque peu. Par contre, si vous voulez en trouver de bonnes sur ce thème, je vous conseille de guetter les OS de **Ty S. Brekke** et **R-Even** , qui se sont déchirées pour le coup.  
Ah oui, j'allais oublier : j'ai fait quelques modifs sur les rimes à la demande d' **Ewimonde93** , car selon elle, j'aurais dû affilier les quatre Maisons au combat et à la guerre. Et encore une fois, elle a eu raison. C'est fille est aussi clairvoyante que Serdaigle ! Oh mais attendez ! Elle EST Serdaigle ! xD

 **Disclaimer** : Le Choixpeau Magique est une (super) idée de JK Rowling, ainsi que la Répartition et la division de Poudlard en quatre Maisons. Par contre, la chanson en elle-même est de moi.

 **Image** : aucune pour le coup. Ça passait pas sur le montage ^^

* * *

Titre : Mise en garde  
Thème : Rime  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots : 262  
Personnages : Choixpeau Magique  
Rating : Tous publics

* * *

À l'heure où je parle aujourd'hui  
Les jours sont calmes, les nuits aussi  
Notre Monde magique en paix  
Peut s'épanouir désormais

Mais dis-toi bien cher auditeur  
Qu'il n'en est pas toujours ainsi  
Que chaque époque a ses malheurs  
Et que le bonheur a un prix

Il fut un temps où les sorciers  
Connurent la guerre bien des années  
Ils en perdirent même le goût  
Du jus d'citrouille et du vin doux

Ces périodes sombres messieurs-dames  
Si elles n'ont plus cours aujourd'hui  
Resteront à jamais dans l'âme  
De ceux qui sont toujours en vie

Voici pourquoi cher apprenti  
Je me présente à toi, ici  
Je suis le vieux Choixpeau magique  
Celui qui minimise les risques

D'une nouvelle guerre civile  
Qui a déjà fait trop de morts  
Et d'autres actes encore plus vils  
Que je n'saurais condamner trop fort

Les Gryffondor empêcheront  
Une énième rébellion  
Car leur courage et leur vaillance  
Forcent le respect et l'espérance

Les plus clairvoyants deviendront  
De formidables érudits  
Car à Serdaigle ils obtiendront  
Toute victoire par stratégie

Nos camarades de Poufsouffle  
Ne sont ni pendards ni maroufles  
Ils sont ceux qui par leur union  
De l'ennemi te protég'ront

Je garde Serpentard pour la fin  
Car ce dernier est mal compris  
On le dit lâche et puis vilain  
A moins qu'il nous sauve la vie

Alors à présent cher enfant  
Tu sais tout grâce à mon chant  
Puisse-t-il guider ton chemin  
Pour y accomplir ton destin

Mais juste avant de te quitter  
D'amorcer la répartition  
Je veux d'abord te rassurer  
Le choix qu'tu f'ras sera le bon.


End file.
